Bullet
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: I gotta leave to make you see, i'm over you. 'Cos if i stay, i'm number two any way. Maybe i'm blind, forever young, Don't Get me wrong, i don't belong here. like a fire you can burn me, like a bullet you can hurt me. JackOc.
1. Attack on Port Royal

A/n: Hi there, well I decided to write a story, again. The song is called Bullet because I didn't have a title so I named it the first song that came to mind. Then I realized the lyrics went perfectly with it! Muah! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC…although I wish I did.

_Chapter One: Attack on Port Royal _

"But father, I'm almost certain I saw him today!" I yelled as he left the room. Why wasn't any one listening to me? I did see Jack Sparrow, in fact, I talked to him. Not that, that's anything to brag about but I did. First, I told my mother, who wasn't really my mother but that's a story for later, then my brother who was too busy chopping wood to listen and now my father was too busy with papers for the Commodore.

"Now, now miss, it's been a long day, why don't we get you in bed," My maid, Marie said coming up behind me as I folded my arms. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and led me off to my room to finish getting me ready for bed. She finished pinning my hair up so my curls wouldn't mess up, seeing as I had a stupid breakfast date to attend to with the commodore. Apparently, my father was trying to marry me off.

So, before I said my mother wasn't my real mother, and that's completely true. My real mother died about a couple of years ago and my father remarried in an instant. I guess he didn't want to be a single father. That would be hard, him being in the navy and all.

My life isn't all that bad…I mean sure the commodore has been after my hand for quite some time now but all in all I have a family who's always there for me.

Sighing, I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and turned on my side. Life as I knew it was slowly going down hill.

I awoke the next morning, to Marie prodding me rather harshly. I opened my eyes, her face seemed rather hurried and I sat up in bed quickly.

"What time is it?" I asked, quickly crawling out of bed. Not that I care if I miss my breakfast date, but it seemed rather important for my father that I go.

"The commodore is waiting for you down stairs…" She breathed, hurrying and grabbing my dress from the closet. I ran behind the screen.

A few seconds later I had practically ran down the stairs in my heels to get to the parlor where I knew the commodore was waiting. That was the second time I woke up late. I knocked on the door, trying to catch my breath (or what breath I had with this corset). I stood up straighter when the door opened, and smiled at the commodore apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry, I do believe I've been absolutely tired these past days," I said, breathlessly as I fanned my self to catch my breath. Dresses were so uncomfortable. He only smiled in response and held out his arm for me to take. I did so and he showed me out the door. Sighing, I took one look at the mess I called Port Royal. I hated it here, truly I did.

As we began to walk around the port, I began to think. I felt I would never get any where other than Port Royal in all my life. I would stay here, have to marry the commodore, because no other man would want to court me, and have very ugly children. That's it, that's what would happen if I stayed here in Port Royal. Then my children would be depressed because they're ugly like their father and want to kill them selves. See I can't have my ugly children want to kill them selves. It's not right.

"Good morning, Commodore!" I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind us. Thank god! Elizabeth had come to rescue me from the evil grasp of children looking like the commodore.

"Good morning Mrs. Turner," He replied, I rolled my eyes. Was he always going to confront her like that? Man he can hold a grudge.

"Good morning to you too, Allison," She said turning to me and smiling that sweet smile of hers.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Elizabeth," I could tell the Commodore was getting a tad uncomfortable. I smirked and began conversing with Elizabeth.

"

Really? And no one believed you?" She asked after I quietly told her about my experience with Jack Sparrow, which was only for a second because I had just run directly into him and fallen before he left.

"Well, I'll talk to you more about it later at tea?" I asked, she nodded and said around five then left. I turned to the commodore and he looked at me with a confused look on his face. I giggled a fake giggle I might add.

That evening when I arrived at Elizabeth's she answered the door rather quickly and pulled me into her home, quickly shutting it again. She leaned up against the door and smiled, walking to the parlor. I followed and watched as I entered a room that was completely empty except for a chair and Mr. Turner who had fallen asleep apparently.

"So you saw Jack Sparrow?" I nodded, taking the bottle from William's hand and sniffing the liquid inside of it. "Are you certain? I could be some who looks like Jack. I took a sip of the rum, only to have Elizabeth snatch it away from my hands. Hey, I was curious.

"I'm almost positive. I mean I've only seen Jack Sparrow once before in my life and that was last year at the hanging ceremony after you three got back from you know, fighting cursed pirates and all…" I trailed off; thinking about the story Elizabeth had told me. Of course the story was from her point of view so it really wasn't that interesting, the one being saved and not fighting cursed pirates until the end.

"Now's not the time Ally…did you see Captain Jack Sparrow or not!" She was yelling by now and I could tell that my thinking had gotten me into trouble a lot.

"Yes…or maybe not. It was raining I was focusing on other things besides the fact that I had ran into Jack Sparrow…"

"Okay…I'll calm down and ask you nicely. What exactly happened?" She asked, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Well, it was raining, and of course, I love the rain. So disobeying my father's orders, again, I went out side for a stroll. The rain began to get heavy and I was making my way back home when I found my self looking at the muddy hem of my dress. I ran into something or somebody so I feel back to the ground. When I look back up, I saw Jack Sparrow looking back down at me before running back to the docks." I took a deep breath. It took a lot to say that in one breath. Which I happen to do a lot. I'm very weird.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Well, he told me I should watch where I was going, in a nice way mind you. And I told him I should look into to doing that." I heard my stomach growl from beneath the corset and sighed. I had missed dinner back at home.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked, laughing as she helped me off the floor. I dusted the back of my skirt and walked to the kitchen slash dinning room with Elizabeth, who woke her husband as she did so. He yawned, bade me good evening and followed into the kitchen where dinner was sitting on the table waiting for us.

"Wow. That was fast," I whispered, looking at the food in front of me as I sat down. We began to eat, and I told Will about my run in with who I assumed was Jack Sparrow. He seemed happy to know that Jack could be alive. I began to think again. The Commodore had told us he had caught jack and engaged in a fight. He said he won. Yeah right…he's just trying to remain commodore.

I slurped a spaghetti strand into my mouth and smiled as Elizabeth and Will laughed. I loved these two; I could be myself around them and not someone I didn't want to me. You know…like the daughter of a navy officer.

Our laughter ceased as we heard faint cannon fire. The cannon ball flew right through the dinning room, destroying what little furniture the two had. I ducked as another one flew in after it.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the chaos that had ensued. Elizabeth shook her head and looked to Will.

"I knew that wasn't a merchant ship. Come on, we have to help!" He said, running to the room next door and pulling out three swords.

"I've never held a sword in my life!" I yelled at him as we ran to the front door.

"You'll be fine," Elizabeth reassured me as we ran out into the streets. I kicked of my shoes and followed closely behind as my two friends ran off towards the dock. We stood watching as row boats of pirates came toward us. I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I spun around quickly.

"Pirate…" I whispered, clenching the sword tighter in my hand. He raised his own sword and met it have way with mine. I lifted my leg and kicked him in the gut, running to catch up with Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth, I just…" I was going to tell her that I had kicked a pirate, but much more pressing matters were at hand.


	2. Pirates!

A/n: thankies to my reviewers..muah…

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Pirates _

I gasped, turned to look at both Will and Elizabeth and gasped again. I looked to the man in front of me. He grinned a toothy grin and waited for any one to speak.

"Ha! I'm not crazy!" I yelled throwing my hands up in joy. Will and Elizabeth turned to me then looked at each other and shrugged. I felt Elizabeth's hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"We believe you now…" she said quietly. I pulled my hands to my side and the sword was loose in my grip. I knew she was just telling me that so I could stop embarrassing my self. So I stopped and looked to see what would happen. Jack began to walk towards the docks. Elizabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me along. It would get me out of Port Royal.

They pulled me aboard a ship, which was huge. I stuck close to Elizabeth. She knew these pirates more than I did, I hope. The sword had fallen from my hands and I looked around the dark ship. The crew was hard at work, making the ship ready to leave the port. I tuned out Will and Elizabeth's conversation with their old friend and looked around the ship.

It began to move slowly and I clutched on to Elizabeth to keep my balance. I had been on a ship once before in my life but that was only two years ago. That's when my mother got sick. I hardly saw her before she died; I didn't want to see her. I spent my days, and nights for that matter on deck, watching the waves. I hated the sea for one reason. I took the life of my young mother.

"And what about you lass?" I heard Jack say from behind me as I stood at the stairs, looking at the burning town of Port Royal.

"Huh…" I said turning my head to look at the three.

"Are you able to sail under the command of a pirate?" He asked. I turned my head back to where I was looking before.

"A pirate? To tell the truth I disapprove of pirates more than anything. How about I sail under the command of someone who looks and acts like a pirate?" Yes, that was very difficult for me to say. If I had been not acting like not me then of course I would've climbed to the crows nest and shouted my answer back down. Of course, I'm trying not to act like me. I don't want these pirates getting the wrong impression. I heard Elizabeth laughing in the back round and held tight to the railing of the ship. I turned around a smiled at my two friends.

"I see your friend is one egg short of an omelet," I heard Jack whisper to Will as he leaned towards him. I frowned. That wasn't very nice.

"She exactly like you Jack, and it's scary." Will said back only this time louder. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Did I want to be here? Sure, I had always hoped for something more exciting, but this seemed to just be another ship taking us some where other than where we lived. I felt Elizabeth's hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"We should, change, Jack's got some extra clothes," I nodded and followed her down the Captain's Quarters. We walked in. It was a complete disaster. Almost as messy as the mess in Port Royal. There were rum bottles and maps every where. Not the mention it took Elizabeth and I about ten minuets to even find clean clothes. We changed and Elizabeth handed me an extra hat she had found that looked exactly like hers.

We walked back on deck; the crew was working harder this time. I followed Elizabeth up the stairs to the helm where we found Jack steering the ship. I watched from afar. He seemed concentrated and every so once and a while he'd bring out a compass, from which what I could see didn't point north.

The sea smelled familiar to me. I didn't mind it either. It made me smile actually. I leaned against the railing and trying to hear what Elizabeth, Jack and Will were talking about.

"Jack, now don't say such harsh things, she's standing over there…" I heard Elizabeth say.

"But I'm telling ye, I don't get a very good vibe from this one…" He didn't get good vibe from me? What in the world did that mean? I tuned them out. Pirate. That word….so familiar to me, yet I hated it. I closed my eyes. Night had fallen early and the moonlight made the sea before us sparkle.

"Ally…are you okay…" I pried my eyes away from the sea and turned to see Elizabeth watching me with concern.

"I'm absolutely fine…" I said, confusion written all over my face. Elizabeth then smiled, and leaned on the railing next to me. She began to talk, maybe she was talking to me, and I didn't notice, but I really didn't care at the moment. I was thinking, back in the port I had told Will I hadn't held a sword in my life. Which was true…I think.

"Ally…I'm going to bed, are you fine up here?" Elizabeth asked as she was half way down the helm stairs. I nodded, I wasn't completely fine, but I would survive. Time passed slowly as the night swept through. Jack was humming something quietly to himself and the night crew was working at a slower pace than the day crew. A few journeyed off to bed and I crawled up to the Crow's nest. Sleep over come my body.

The next morning I woke, my eyes fluttering open, slowly and heavily. It was dawn by the looks of it, I turned to the helm, Mr. Gibbs was there. Jack had probably stayed up all night.

"Yer name is Ally, right?" I heard a female voice from beside me. I turned; it was the female pirate I had seen that day before.

"Allison…" I said with out meaning to.

"I'm Ana…pleasure to meet some one like you…" She said, sitting next to me and fixing the hat on her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning my head quickly to look at her.

"Now, don't take it to offense. It's just you're a pirate pretending to be a lady. I've never met any one who was willing to do that." She continued a smile toying at her lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what, exactly would make you think I'm a pirate?"

"The way you look at the sea, or the horizon for that matter. And you chose to sleep up here, than down in a cozy bed. And because of that little number on your arm…" She said pointing to the scar that started from the back of my hand and made its way up to my shoulder. I've had it as long as I can remember, but the thing is, I don't remember how I got it. She then grabbed my hands and examined them.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my hands away.

"Your hands have you not ever noticed how bad of scars you have on them…" I watched as she turned to leave. What was this nonsense she was talking about? A pirate? Me? I really don't think that's possible! I watched her climb down the ladder back to the deck. I began to climb down after her chasing her around the ship, until I finally got my words out.

"These scars…what makes you think I got them from being a pirate?" I asked, walking quickly next to her.

"Think about it…you couldn't have gotten those scars while playing out in your own back yard! Allison…that scar on your arm was probably too deep to be a scratch from a tree or something, and those on yer hands, they're from ropes, believe me, I have them too." This was poposterious! My father told me I got this scar from playing near the docks.

"I got these scars from playing near the docks!"

"And who told you that wild story, daddy perhaps! You don't remember half of your life do you?" She could've been right! What is she was! Dear god, could I actually be a pirate?

* * *

A/n: yes a bit fast, but… it was a spur of the moment thing. Review! 


	3. The Sword in the Mast

_A/n: Welcome to another chapter! Thanks to all who review! I heart all my reviewers! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC…damn…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: The Sword in the Mast and the Trouble it caused_

Why was Ana doing this to me? First I get accused of being a pirate, now I'm getting my ass kicked. Okay, well I shouldn't jump into things right away before explaining my self. So, I challenged Ana to prove I wasn't a pirate. It was working out quite nicely, except for the fact that she had practically ripped my shirt off. I was thrown a sword from another crew member.

I looked at it, and then quickly lifted my head to see where Ana was at. She was running towards me. I let out a scream of terror and lifted my sword to block her attack. She began to swing like a mad-woman. I closed my eyes, hearing the clang of the swords was still making me uneasy. I pushed her off and tried to catch my breath.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" I yelled, running from her once more. I hid behind the mast, moving which way and that to avoid Ana's sword again. She began to crackle madly, as if she hadn't had a very good sword fight in a while. A small noise escaped my mouth as I tried to climb up to the crows nest. It worked but she followed me up there. I backed my self up to edge and looked back. It was a long way down if I was to fall, and I don't think I'd make by with just a scratch.

Ana cornered me and raised her sword up. I clutched mine and leaned back, which was a bad idea. I tumbled over the side and began to fall down to the ship's deck. I could hear Elizabeth scream from near by, because I know she just woke up and had no clue what was going on. I looked at the sword in my hand and then at the mast. I brought my sword up and thrust it into the side of the mast. I held on tight and came to stop about half way from the ground. I sighed in relief.

I reached for the ladder that led to the crows nest. Swinging my self on to it, I began my journey back down to the deck, in a much slower and safer way. The sword was stuck in the middle of the mast and I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of it from Elizabeth. But I decided not to worry about that and thank god I wasn't thinking about meaningless things while I was falling to my death. I proved my self though. I proved that I wasn't a pirate. If I was, I wouldn't have run away.

"Oh my god, Allison! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I heard Elizabeth say from behind me as I reached the bottom of the ladder. I turned to face her and only smiled. She then hugged me and led me to the helm, where I was surprised to see Jack at the wheel. She looked me over to see if I had injured my self. When she was done she moved to looking under my shirt to see if there were any wounds unseen to her eye. She lifted up the sleeve of my right hand and gasped. I looked at her confused like. She must've seen my scar. And indeed she did.

"Ally, where did THAT come from?" She asked, running her fingers over it and lifting my sleeve more to see how far it went.

"Honestly…I don't know." This was the truth. Ana might have been right. It was a story my father had told me. I frowned as Elizabeth unrolled my sleeve. What if everything, every story my father told me, was fake. A lie so I wouldn't remember the past life I had lived. If there was a past life. And for crying out loud, can a child so young possibly be a pirate.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something?" I said turning towards her as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Of course, what is it?" She said coming up next to me and waiting patiently.

"Can a child, be a pirate?" She thought for a moment, her eyebrow's furrowing.

"I believe any one can be a pirate, if you were born into it," I highly doubt I was born into piracy, but it could be an option.

"So Ana-Marie kicked your prim and proper arse up there did she now, lass," I heard Jack say from in front of me. I looked up and glared.

"My prim and proper arse, as you so kindly put it, was almost killed," I hissed, glaring up at him. He just continued to look down at me, towering over me with his hands on his hips. I continued to glare. I could see what woman saw in Mr. Jack Sparrow, and I didn't mind it. Maybe, instead of marrying the commodore, I can marry someone like Jack Sparrow, and then my children won't be ugly and want tot commit suicide. Wait…Did I say I would want to marry some one like Sparrow? Wow, the sea must really be getting to me.

"What ever lass, if you don't want that nice little arse of yours getting hurt you might as well stay aboard." He said, shrugging his shoulders, like he didn't care one bit.

"Stay aboard, where are we going?" Elizabeth cut in, waiting for Jack to answer.

"Tortuga…" Jack grinned.

"I don't bloody care what he says I'm going. Ha! Prim and Proper," I whispered to my self as I buttoned up the jacket Ana had lent me. She helped me tuck in my hair my hat and we both left her cabin. We walked to the docks behind Jack, Will and Elizabeth. Tortuga? Had I been here before? I'm sure I heard the commodore talking about it. The last pirate town, but this place looked so familiar to me. You never know, seeing as I've been lied to half my life.

Ana and I stepped over a few passed out pirates on our way to a bar to pick up a few crates of rum. Rum, I don't even know if I've tasted it. Well I did take a little sip back in Port Royal, but it didn't taste horrible to me. We waited, I was still very angry at Jack for saying that to me. True I hardly knew the man, but would it kill him to actually be nice?

Tortuga wasn't as bad as Jack made it out to be, with me looking like a man no well man was trying to get into my pants. I yawned as we boarded the black pearl again. I was really REALLY tired. I leaned against the railing and yawned once more. Soon, I heard a shriek of terror from besides me. My eyes snapped open and I looked to who made the noise. Jack was standing staring up at the mast. Ana, Will, Elizabeth and I exchange looks then turned back to Jack.

"Who's bloody putting swords in me ship?" He yelled pointing to the sword stuck half way up the mast. I swear, my life flashed right before my eyes or the life I could remember any way. Elizabeth had told me Jack loved his ship more than anything, I guess I kind of forgot when I was falling to my death.

I tried sneaking, with Ana, to the cabins below. It worked, only we could hear Jack screaming at his crew to get the 'bloody sword' out of his ship. Ana and I looked at each other.

"We're dead if he finds out," She told me, checking the stairs to see if he was around. I nodded in agreement. We both had become quick friends, which for me is strange. I don't make friends quickly, it took me about half a year to become good friends with Elizabeth.

"Well he won't find out!" I cheered, then I thought. Elizabeth likes to tell people things. Even if they do involve some ones pending life.

"Ana!" I heard Jack call from the top of the stairs.

"I'm busy, Cap'n" she called back up, hoping he would buy it.

"Then become un-busy, and drag Miss. Allison with you," he growled slamming the door. Elizabeth was condemning us to death. Ana and I became motionless. We looked at each other; I swear we were both thinking the same thing. We had to get out of here.

"Okay, here's the plan, I'm going to take this fork, and make that hole over there bigger, maybe we can swim back to Tortuga and make a living as lonely fishermen by the names of Mark and Sam…" I said holding up the fork I had found on the floor.

"Sound's like a plan…but how are we going to fix the hole once we're outside the ship?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We don't have the make the whole extremely big, just big enough for us to squeeze through." She shook her head and I swear she was telepathically slapping the back of my head.

Slowly we made our way back up to the deck and slowly we walked to where Jack was standing with his arms crossed. I kept my head down. Not that I was doing it because I was in trouble, it was actually quite funny the way Jack looked at us. He began to talk, but I couldn't hear what he was saying because I was actually focusing on trying not to laugh.

"Therefore, you and Miss Allison here will scrub the deck until I'm satisfied…" I heard that last part. How unfair! I am not scrubbing a deck.

So well, its about midnight and here Ana and I were slowly and tiredly running a rag along the wood. We had washed the same spots now for about thirty minuets. I heard laughing from above and I looked up through the tiredness of my eyes. Jack was standing before us smiling a toothy grin. I lifted up my rag, wet it some more, and threw it at his face.

"Now, what was that for, pet?" He asked, acting a little hurt at my gesture.

"For not killing me…" I yawned, leaning against the side of the ship.

"Now, why would I do that? It would be a shame for such a fine thing to go to waist…" He grinned, rubbing his ridiculous goatee. I kicked him in the shin. Pervert.

* * *

A/n: Muah! One more chapter done…I'm on a roll. Hee hee. I think I might post some lyrics…yay! heres some of the lyrics to Bullet.

I think I should go and leave you alone, yeah

Stop this game and hang up the phone,

And more,

I should go into the night alone,

And get inside the cyclone

Its like I wanted to break my bones,

To get over you

'Cos if I stay

I'm number two any way.


	4. Memories and Ice Lots of Ice

A/N: muah...it took me forever to write this chappie and its still short. Gar. Oh well...read it and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC...but i can dream can't i?

* * *

_Chapter Four: Memories and Ice...lots and lots of ice. _

I held my legs close to my chest. I had awoken this morning with a feeling I couldn't shake, no matter how much I tried. Was it possible to start liking someone a few days after you met them? Jack Sparrow had been on my mind all night and yet today, he's still there, along with other things that have been bothering me.

I couldn't help but think about my mother. If she really died the way my father claimed she died. I never got to see her while she was sick. I didn't want to, but that's because my father forced it into my head that I didn't want to. My mother could've been a pirate and my father could've done something terrible. I hate to think about it, but it might be true.

I lifted my head and watched the endless sea. I had the perfect view from up in the crows nest. I placed my head back in my arms and closed my eyes. I felt somebody sit beside me and I only assumed it was Ana because she's the only one who would actually climb all the way up here.

"Hello Ana…" I said, followed by several seconds of silence.

"Hello to you too, luv, but I'm not Ana." Jack's voice answered. Either she had gotten extremely good at ventriloquism or it was actually Jack. I lifted my head and turned to the side of me. There Jack sat, grinning his grin of his and watching me closely.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were some one else," I mumbled, turning back to looking at the sea. It was quiet between the both of us; the only sound was from the crew below.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally, not wanting to look at Jack.

"I thought you might like some company, luv. All up here by your onesy couldn't be that much fun now could it?" He was grinning again, I could tell by the tone of his voice. I remained silent. I heard him shift.

"Do you believe in the destiny?" He asked after a while. I turned my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ye know…people are always talking about the destiny and all."

"I've never heard any one talk about the destiny, so I don't know what you're talking about." He sighed.

"They say a destiny is different for all of us. My destiny is the pearl…and yers…well…I'm not sure about ye." There was no possible way I liked Jack. If I did, I'd always be second best any way he'd love his ship more. I shook the thought out.

"My destiny is apparently, to marry the commodore and have his ugly children. I will have no adventure…" I whispered. I could see Jack twitch in disgust at that and it made me smile.

"But Lass, you're on an adventure! You're with Captain Jack Sparrow!" I rolled my eyes and socked him in the arm.

"Well, Jack…I sure enjoyed the company, but right now I think Elizabeth wants me…" This was the complete truth, for when I got to the bottom of the ladder, she waved me over.

"What is it?" I asked, a smile was playing at her lips.

"What's going on between you and jack?" she asked.

"What! Absolutely nothing! Why?" She giggled and steered me away from everybody else.

"Because, I've always hoped Jack would find someone…other than the pearl to love…I was thinking maybe it could be you…"

"Elizabeth, I hardly know the man….though that would be better than the Commodore…"

"Speaking of which, when's that wedding?" She asked…I'd completely forgotten about that.

"I don't care…" I answered. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Its okay, I never wanted to marry the commodore either…"

"And you didn't, you married, Will who you were hopelessly in love with. You see, I don't want to just marry the first man who proposed, or whom my father just gives my hand to. I want to marry like you did. For love, either that or I'm coming out to sea! Rather fond of it now." I smiled and watched as Elizabeth giggled again. She thought Jack could possibly love some one like me…that's never going to happen. I don't think the infamous Jack Sparrow has ever had one steady gal.

I soon sat below, the Captain had graciously giving up his cabin to me. I didn't know why, I had been bunking with Ana and I had liked that because I had some one to talk to. But I just ended up inviting her to join me. Things were slowly coming back to me now, and I felt she was the only one I could tell these things to.

"When did you start remembering?" She asked as I sat before her, hugging a pillow.

"Actually…it was right after my conversation with Jack and Elizabeth…"

"Huh…you actually talked to Jack?" I must've forgotten to mention that. We began to talk, and I told her the things I remembered. The fact that I had sailed all over the Caribbean with my mother for the first eight years of my life and that she was a pirate on this huge ship, almost as large as the black pearl, only slower. I remembered how I got my scar too.

It was when I was around six or seven. I was up on the crows nest, now I know why I love it up there so much. I was standing so I can go back down to the deck to get something to eat. The ship gave a sudden jerk and I tumbled over the side. There was a nail sticking out the side and I was cut with that. I must've blacked out after that cause I only remember the next day.

I sighed afterwards; Ana had gone off to bed, leaving me alone to wallow in my new memories. My father had lied to me all my life. About the way my mom died and everything that happened before that. I buried my head in my pillow. Shot.

Shot and then thrown to sea. That's how she died. I swear I don't know why I remember that, but now its all clear. My father shot her right in front of me, because she was a pirate. He could've killed me too, but I'm sure killing my mom in front of me was punishment enough. I yawned and fell asleep.

The next morning wasn't any better. I had a feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. I dragged my self out of bed and changed from my nightgown to my clothes. Yawning, I slipped my boots on and turned to leave the cabin.

It was quite cloudy when I reached the deck, and there was a nice fog resting on the fine wood. I breathed, there was a freezing breeze blowing. I got closer to the edge of the ship and looked over. Ice.

I ran and got my jacket and came back up. This time, Elizabeth and Will were at the edge of the ship, looking at the ice below. I walked up to them, trying hard to warm my self.

"Why are we stuck in the middle of ice?" I asked, there was no clue of ice yesterday.  
"We have no clue…"

"Seems my compass pointed me in the wrong direction…" I heard Jack say from behind us.

"Of course it pointed you the wrong way, it doesn't point north." I said turning back to see how thick the ice was.

"Aye, true it doesn't point north. It points to the thing the holder wants the most," He answered, standing beside me.

"And what was it pointing to?" Jack just looked at me for a few seconds then shrugged. A compass that points to what ever you want? How interesting.

"How is it you came across that compass, Jack," I asked. He could've chosen not to answer me, it would've mattered.

"An old friend gave it to me, a one Tia Dalma." I felt my eyebrows furrow. She would be a very interesting person, not that I cared if I met her or not.

"Alright Captain, how is it we're going to escape from this ice prison?" I heard Mr. Gibbs ask from behind.

"Miss Allison and I are to go on land and see if there is any possible way for our ship to get out of here." Jack said turning to get his hat. I only stared in disbelief turning to look at Elizabeth gaping.

Why me?

* * *

A/n: Another chapter: this is shorter though. Oh well. Muah review and I'll give you a penguin. 


	5. Sick

_A/n: Hola…another chapter. I kind of got inspiration for this story by playing POTC: The Legend of Jack Sparrow. Muah…enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: Sick_

Surprisingly, the ice was covered with a thick snow, making it easier to walk on. We walked around to the back of the Pearl. Jack sighed and I looked. There was no way we were getting this ship out of the ice.

"What are we going to do now…?" I breathed, it was getting colder. Jack didn't answer only turned to look at our possible search routes. I followed him into a dim cave. It was actually a little warmer when I entered. I looked around.

"Keep you're eyes open for anything that could move the ship…" He said from in front. I nodded my response and looked around the cave. I saw a few icicles hanging, some seemed loose. I tried my best to avoid them and keep up with Jack at the same time.

Finally, we reached a spot where there were stacks of boxes on a thick patch of ice and snow. I looked at them from behind as Jack clapped his hands in success.

"What is it?" I asked, shivering from the cold. He turned to look at me, a grin on his face.

"Gunpowder," he answered, looking back to the boxes.

"So what, are we going to blow the ice of the ship…?" I shouldn't have asked. I looked up, that icicle was getting seriously close to falling. I stepped back, in time as it came crashing down. However, it wasn't a very small icicle. It was actually very large. It made an impact on the ice and I backed up as it began caving in. It stopped and I sighed in relief, looking back to Jack. He hadn't noticed at all. I heard a cracking noise from beneath me and I looked down.

Screaming I plunged into the icy water below. The ice above me seemed to be reforming and I tried to climb back out before it did. My god was it that cold that it was reforming that quickly. I pounded my fists on the already thick layer of ice. I could see Jack's feet above me, he was panicking. He ran in the direction of the ship. Great help you are, Jack.

The water was starting to rise a little and my head was being forced up against the ice. I took one large breath and sank into the water. It had become aware to me now that if Jack or anybody didn't come help me I could die from the freezing water.

It was black underneath the water and the only thing I could see was the ice above me. I went back up for air, or what air I could get. I breathed. It was so cold.

"Hurry Jack…" I growled taking one more breath before the water closed in around me. I then became aware that I had lost my hat, I looked around the water. It was floating some distance away. I swam to retrieve it. Grabbing it, I quickly swam back to where there was two pair of feet above me. They set a box down. It looked like one of the boxes Jack said he was going to use to create a path for the ship.

I moved back, I was slowly running out of air, and some how I was surprised I hadn't died yet. The ice came shattering down and I swam up, avoiding the ice. I got my arm caught on one and cut my self, but that was the least of my problems. I emerged, gasping for air and my teeth chattering. Will and Jack pulled me out of the water and set me on the ice. I held my soaking Jack close to my body and tried to breath. I glared at Jack.

"You needed to go get help to move one box…" I glared, trying to get warm. Jack smiled and shrugged.

"For some one who was about to die, you sure still have your attitude back…" he said, helping me up off the ground and taking his own jacket and wrapping it around me.

"I never had an attitude…" I sneezed, great now I had a cold. They walked me back to the ship and Elizabeth and Ana quickly took me back to Jack's cabin. They stripped me down and shoved me into the bath quickly. I was relieved to find the water was extremely hot. They began to wash me, but even in the bath I was freezing.

"Ally, thank god Jack came and told us to warm water for you. Other wise, we would've had to warm it while you were still soaking wet," Elizabeth said, drying me off thoroughly and shoving me in a night gown. She placed me in bed and wrapped plenty of blankets around me. I was grateful for Jack yes, but wouldn't I have been better off being saved first?

Once my head hit the pillow I was out. I hated ice more than anything now. It was a dreamless sleep; I could hear the crew working above me. I shivered and woke with a start. I was freezing. I pulled the blankets up over my shoulders and wrapped my self in one. Nothing was helping. I could see Elizabeth standing in the corner, folding a few clothes.

I opened my mouth to call her name. It came out, but it was very quiet. She looked at me, concern on her face. Quickly she made her way to the bed and placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up…" She said, grabbing some hot tea from beside me. I took it and sipped it.

"Funny, I don't feel like I'm burning up…" I said quietly, pulling more blankets up over my shoulder.

"I'm not sure on what to do….I'll go get Jack…" She said, turning to leave. I coughed and placed the tea on the table beside me. I looked at the back of my hands. I was purple. I pulled the blankets tighter around me. I knew it was a bad idea for me to go with Jack.

Speak of the devil; Jack came into the room, followed by Elizabeth. I felt Jack's hand press against my forehead and I closed my eyes. His hands were really warm.

"Well, she's sick…" I heard him say. Well no duh.

"We know Jack. What do we do to make her feel better?" Elizabeth snapped. Jack's hand remained on my shoulder and I sniffed. I had to sneeze. I unburied my hands from the blankets and covered my mouth.

"Bless ye love…" Jack said, looking back down at me and grinning.

"This is your entire fault you know," I said after sneezing several times. He grinned some more and didn't answer. I sneezed once more and threw my self back on the bed. "Just kill me now," I groaned. My eye lids got heavy and I fell back to sleep. I felt some one bring the blankets back past my shoulders. Dreamless sleep hit me once again.

* * *

A/n: yay short chapters…..lol REVIEW! 


	6. Islands

_A/n: Wow...this chapter is actually another spur of the moment thing. muah...review please!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...if only if only..._

* * *

_Chapter Six: Islands_

I woke only to find Jack's head hovering over mine. I sat up, slowly and groggily holding my head.

"What's the matter?" I asked, yawning and letting the blankets fall off my shoulders, which I soon realized was a bad idea. I looked down and gapped, quickly pulling the sheets over my chest. "Why am I nude?" I screamed at Jack whose eyes tore away from my features. I glared, pulling even more blankets over my body.

"It's not like that love…but you see we have a little problem on our hands." I looked around me; I was no where near a ship. I gasped. What happened? I looked to the side of me; Will and Elizabeth were looking at me and smiling sheepishly.

"We tried to wake you…" Elizabeth offered, trying her best to not add to fact that I was lying nude on a beach.

"What happened?" I growled, it was apparent I was angry and I could tell Elizabeth took offense to my attitude towards her.

"It would seem, my crew felt mutinous towards me…" Jack huffed sitting back down on the beach.

"Alright…but that still doesn't explain what happened to my clothes." I pulled a sheet around my body and my legs up to my chest. Why would the crew do something like this? Ana never mentioned anything about being sour towards Jack.

"Yeah, well, those got wet; we hung them up to dry…" Will said, turning red. I blew a strand of wavy hair out of my face. I huffed…that didn't change the fact that I was still laying nude on a beach.

"Well, are they dry yet?" I asked, quietly. No one had spoken for about five minuets before Elizabeth got up and returned with my clothes. She threw them at me and sat back down, burying her head in her hands.

I gathered the blankets from underneath me and made my way to a shaded area. I let the blankets fall and I unfolded the dress like night gown Elizabeth had handed to me. I slipped into my undergarments and into the night gown tying it tight. I gathered the blankets angrily and walked back to where the not so cheery group was sitting contemplating how we were getting off the island.

I threw the blankets down in front of them and waited for them to look up. I paced back and forth in front of them, my toes filling with sand.

"Pirates…I'm so sick and tired of pirates. I never would have to be stuck here if it wasn't for bloody pirates. Everyone has been so….argh…." I walked off, feeling really pissed off.

The other side of the island was much better. I just wanted to be alone. Everything was horrible now. These past few days had been hard, for me. For the first time in my life, I had wanted to be home. Even if my father had lied to me, I wanted to be home with my family. I didn't care if I had to marry James. I just didn't care any more.

I sat down, bringing my knees to my chest and sobbed. I cried, for the first time in two years. I cried for my mother, I cried for Jack, I cried for Elizabeth and Will…and most importantly, I cried for me. I know everything Ana had told me was true, even if I couldn't remember half of what happened to me I knew it was true.

I lifted my head from my arms and looked out onto the horizon. Through the corner of my eye I could see Jack walking slowly up to me. I rolled my eyes, I really didn't need this now.

"Lass, Mrs. Turner and the lad sent me over here…"

"So you didn't come on your own? Figured just as much…"

"Hey," Jack plopped down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked at his hand and then back to the sand. "I'm just as worried about ye. I couldn't let you come over here all by your onesys now could i?"

"Jack, its an island, nothing's going to happen to me…" I sniffed, trying to stop crying was really hard. "Is it really nesescary for your arm to be around my shoulders?" Laughter emitted from Jack's throat. I turned to look at him.

"This is really all your fault you know," I said standing from his grasp, I turned my back from him and folding my arms.

"How is this bloody my fault…" I could hear him getting angry.

"Because, Mr. Sparrow it was your fault when I got trapped underneath the ice, and its your fault because I'm standing here on a bloody island when I could be at home…"

"Allison, lass, not only are you blaming me for everything that has happened to you, you're disrespecting me…" He growled. I stared at him for a moment then turned my head away.

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason I'm yelling at you could be because I l…I'm afraid…" I said, turning my head back to face him. He was trying not to grin. It was silent between the two of us, and before I had knew it I had thrown my self at Jack. I caught his lips in my own and we began to kiss. All thoughts of how bad this was left my mind, nothing else mattered to me any more.

I broke the kiss and put my head down. I couldn't. I began to walk off and I felt Jack's hand wrap around my wrist. He pulled me back around and caught my lips again. I felt his hand move behind my head. What was I doing? No, I couldn't do this anymore. I broke the kiss and ran.

I found Elizabeth and Will soon. I sat next to Elizabeth and pulled my knees to my chest again.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. I shook my head, when really everything was eating me up inside. I wanted to just crawl up inside my self and disappear…

* * *

A/n: Wow, this was really short chapter…barely three pages….ah the fluff!

More lyrics…

You say there are so many things

Going on in your life now

Its hard to find time for, me.

And you say

Do you believe in the destiny

I gotta leave you to make yousee

I'm over you

Cos if I stay I'm number two any way.


	7. Decisions

**A/N: Yay, It has been forever since I updated! I'm glad I finished this one chapter though. This story kind of moves fast. Oh well. I like it. This chapter might be short, but I'll start working on the other chapter right away I promise! If I come up with ideas. I've been rather slow with updating my stories. Mostly because I've been having troubles. Lol so read this and review! Okay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't' own POTC….shoot….**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Decisions **

By now, I officially hate anything remotely close of being an island. We had only spent two days on this spit of land, but I could tell Elizabeth and Will were getting tired of the sun. I didn't know how Jack was reacting. I hadn't seen or heard from him ever since the other night.

I wanted to talk to him, but had disappeared. So no, I had resorted to lying on my stomach all the time, looking out to sea. We had very little provisions and we had to make them last. I didn't care if I ate or not. I spent most of my time thinking about my past anyway.

I never realized how much stuff I knew. I knew so many things it wasn't even funny. I cried over this fact. I was a pirate, not a lady, but I was a lady and not a pirate at the same time. It was very complicated.

All the same, I had a very hard decision to make. I loved Jack, I knew this, but I didn't know if he loved me back or if what happened to was just lust. Knowing Captain Jack Sparrow it was probably only lust.

I may have been a pirate when I was younger but I certainly wasn't one now. I was too young to believe in the trials and such of love. Or maybe, perhaps, I was blind and couldn't see love if it was starting me right in the eyes.

I don't know if I need Jack, but he certainly did not need me. I knew this for two reasons: one: because he loved his ship and two: he certainly couldn't have any one woman tying him down to the bondage of one real relationship.

I couldn't tell jack. He could be too focused on getting his ship back. Then it was decided-

"Ally, really, are you going to lie there like a beached whale?" Elizabeth's voice asked from above me as her big toe prodded my side.

"Are you calling me a wale? More importantly are you calling me fat, Elizabeth?" This was my reply and I could feel the sand stick to my face as I cried. I had been thinking about my decision. I didn't think about it at all until now, that I saw the white sails of the British Navy.

I wasn't relieved to find James Norrington aboard, in fact I was rather disgusted when he came up to me and kissed my on the cheek. I was still lying on the beach mind you.

"Why isn't she moving?" I heard Jack ask. My stomach churned.

"She's been like that ever since the other night." Will said, looking down at me.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you, Mr. Sparrow?" I heard James ask. I could tell he was scowling and I saw jack put his hands up in defense and shake his head. I felt will's arms wrap around my waist and he hoisted me up. I felt Elizabeth put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off. This was worse than I thought. Its bad when you your self admit you have problem.

My decision wasn't the right one and I knew it. I couldn't make the right decision though, I knew this as well. We rowed slowly back to The Dauntless. When we reached the ship, Will carried me to the side and sat me down. I couldn't speak any more, but I was able to nod my head in a "thanks you". I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched silently as jack began trying to wriggle his way out of being put in the bring.

"The lass can tell you I've been nothing but honorable from the start!" Jack's voice rang out through my ears, but I didn't hear him, only stared back and watched as he was led down to the brig. He stared at me too, and shook his head somewhat disappointed that I hadn't stood up for him.

I felt Elizabeth sit next to me and wrapped her arms around me in some sort of hug. I sighed.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid I've made a horrible decidsion." I said finally snapping out of my trance. She looked at me, eyes stricken with grief, for she probably knew what I was about to say.

"Don't tell me Allison. What ever you decide is really only up to you and what your heart wants." She told me. I cringed.

"My heart is telling me I'm backing a big mistake," I said after a moment of silence. Elizabeth's arms stiffened around my neck. She knew.

"Don't-"

"I've decided already Lizzie. If I am truly able to be happy, then I must marry the commodore and keep my feeings, if really any, for jack secret." This last part was a lie. I knew I loved jack and Elizabeth knew it as well. She looked at me and smiled.

"I trust your decision," she told me, before getting up to leave. At least she did so I didn't have to. I watched the men on board for hours before fallinhg asleep.

**A/N: Sorry so short…this chapter was just about her decision. I'll try and make the next chapter longer…I swear! Review please! **

**-Silent Remedy-**


	8. Preparation: The Night Before

**A/N: Well, it's sad to say but I'm drawing near the end of this story. Sniffles. I had a blast writing it and I hope you've had a blast reading it as well. I'm going to write a sequel if I get around to deciding what I want it to be about…that's always a hard decision. …I hate that decision…..lol. Well read this and review…its not over yet! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: **

**Preparation: The Night Before**

Usually, the slow ride back to Port Royale would've been great seeing as the commodore wanted to marry the day after we returned, That just made me want to get there quicker, just to get it over with. Jack would sometimes pop on board to get a bit of fresh air. This was my idea.

"So, I hear you and dear old Commodore Norrington are getting married." He told me once as he sat against the mast where I was standing. I could tell by the tone of his voice, he wasn't too sure on how to react.

"If you really call it a marriage," was my reply. We had been talking now, which was making the ride back to Port Royale even worse. I knew the Commodore would be hanging jack and despise my plea he was going to do it on our wedding day. He reassured me, however that I wouldn't have to see; besides I had to get ready for the 'big day'. Jack looked sad all the time too. I'm sure the commodore had told jack all about his plans.

"You'll do well, love," Jack said snapping me out my thoughts. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on to p of his. I smiled and closed my eyes, releasing the tears that I was holding in. He gripped my hand and we both remained silent.

It is my destiny after all, Jack," I replied as we bother looked out to sea. I turned to him and smiled. He shook his head.

"You're wrong there lass. Your destiny is to live w-"

"Mr. Sparrow, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't fill my fiancé's head with such nonsense." I stood up and looked at the Commodore. He was scowling and watched as they took Jack back to the helm.

"It's not nonsense. It was a conversation, and I-"

"Yes, yes. Now, Allison, from this moment we are a sophisticated couple." James looked at me and grinned before taking my arm and leading me off the Dauntless. I glared at him slightly, turning my head to look at Port Royal. It was exactly as we left it.

I looked back at the ship. I had wanted to go back. The trip needed to be longer and as I walked back to my abode, I couldn't help but wonder if I made the wrong decision.

* * *

The dress is absolutely ghastly. I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe perhaps the Commodore took part in picking out the damned thing. But, I tired it on any way, I had to I have a choice. It was my fate that my wedding gown should be as grotesque as my groom to be was.

When I slipped on the dress, I knew for sure that the commodore had picked it out. My chest area was very large. This man really needed to never go dress shopping again. Then that made me think. The dress I wore to my "breakfast date" was a gift from him that fit perfectly fine. Maybe now, he thought he could do it on his own with out the help of my mother.

"I knew that man would make a mistake somewhere. That's why I-" I tuned her out, I really didn't care. She left my side and walked out of the room. While she was gone my father entered the room a look upon his face that confused me. Was he unhappy about his own decision?

"Allison, are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked me as I stared in the mirror. I scowled. Now that I knew the truth my feelings for my father were completely different.

"Of course. After all father he was…your choice." He wasn't sure what I meant by that, and honestly, neither did I. My step-mother returned to the room carrying a large white gown. She put it on me. It was perfect. It was white with the perfect amount of black and red ribbon to tie the bodice. I had no clue on how to react. Who's dress was this? I do not really know any body who would actually wear a dress as gorgeous as this one.

"Don't took too surprised, Allison. It was your mother's." My step-mother told me after she had tied the strings on the corset. My father eyed it with distasteful eyes. The memory of what happened came back to him, I could tell.

I sighed. I need to see Jack again, but knowing the commodore he'd probably say that a lady on her wedding night should not be in such a place.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning and when I did fall asleep I'd have a night mare about something or another. I was put to board at the commodore's home, which was just as distasteful as the dress he had picked out. I sat up. I need to see Jack Right now.

I pulled my self out of bed and pulled on my robe. I hurried to the door, stubbing my toe on the dresser to the side of the bed. I hopped to the door and pried it open. I took a deep breath, before walking down the stairs. I glanced at the clock, it was hardly ten past nine.

The light from the fire was illuminating the hall way just out side the study. I stopped by the door. I could hear the commodore writing away. I heard him sigh, he knew I was there.

"Allison, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, from with in the room. So much for sneaking out. I entered the room he was sitting at his desk with Gillette at his side. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid I am unable to sleep," I admitted slowly. He looked up and smiled before placing his pen down.

"If you are thinking of Mr. Sparrow, he is absolutely fine." He said as if reading my mind. He got up and turned to the book shelf behind him.

"I need to see him…" I said as he began looking through a large book. His head snapped up.

"Allison it's too late-"

"I need to know that he's okay," I ignored his reply.

"I assure you he's absolutely fine." He told me walking forward.

"I need to see for my self."

"You need to sleep, you have a big day ahead you tomorrow."

"I cannot rest nor marry unless I see jack," I said finally. The commodore looked taken aback. He nodded his head after a moment and turned to Gillette.

"Would you please escort my fiancé' to the fort, Gillette?" I smiled and thanked the commodore.

As soon as we reached the fort I ran down the stairs to where Gillette had told me Jack was. I looked at him, he was just leaning in the corner with his hand propping his head up on the side. He noticed me and sat up.

"Ye should be in bed, lass," he told me as I kneeled next to where he was. I smiled and placed my hands on the cell door.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I needed to see you." I said and watched as he studied me.

"Came all the way down here in your nightie lass?" He raised and eyebrow and I pulled my robe around me tighter. It got silent and I looked to floor.

"I guess you came to say good bye then?" His voice was softer and I looked up.

"Your captain Jack Sparrow…there is never a good bye. I pray that maybe something will happen to prevent you from being hung tomorrow…" I told him and he looked at me confused. Gillette tapped my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Good bye Jack…" I said, as he led me out of the fort and back to the commodore's house where he ushered me off to bed. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay…this chapter's longer…I think. I'm not sure….sigh. I think theres only on my chapter to go…and maybe an epilogue…that would be fun….lol review!**

**-Silent Remedy- **


	9. Finale

**A/N: Okay….so I reviewer asked me who sings the song Bullet. Well, it's sung by a band from Finland and they are simply The Rasmus. I recommend you check them out. But if you like one of those people who like, listen to…not rock….then you probably won't like them. I'm not sure if you'll be able to find the song if you have lime wire…that's the only place I found it. They aren't hard rock but they're rock. So any way, yeah that's that, and its come down to it people. The last chapter of my story. It was a really short story…sadly. If I do a sequel, which I probably will, I'll make that one longer, I swear it. Um….this chapter might be as long as the other ones, but you never know; I could just make it longer since it's the last one. And I am going to do an Epilogue….so yeah….it isn't really the last last chapter. Um…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC…..fudge muffins **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Finale**

I spent half the night last night trying to go over my options. The way I saw it I had two. I could have either begged the commodore to spare Jack, or I could've stopped the hanging my self. I choose the latter. It was going to be fun actually. I spent a while on a pirate ship with pirates I probably could think of a way to do that.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I had only dreamed to look so beautiful. Marie placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me though the mirror. She nodded her head and patted my shoulders.

"Well, all done. I'll let you be so you can change." She said leaving the room. I turned to the dress and eyed it before getting up. I was just going to wear pants but this could be fun too. I slipped into the dress and tucked my gun in the bodice before turning to the door. I opened it slowly and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I must have looked like a fool running down the streets of Port Royal in not but a wedding dress. It kind of made me laugh. I ran quickly to the fort and bumped into Elizabeth. She watched me run past her and I made my way to the top of the fort. She followed dragging Will along with her.

I stopped suddenly running into Gillette. He glanced at me before turning to possibly go get the commodore. I shoved him up against the wall and took the gun from my bodice.

"You spill a word of this I won't be afraid to fill you with lead!" I said before I heard the sound of chains going up a set of stairs. I had almost forgotten about Jack.

I began to run again, I heard the commodores voice from below.

"Jack sparrow has escaped our grasp once bfore. I doubt he's going to do it again. Make sure the turners only watch." I heard Elizabeth too and she was about to call my name bfore she realized what I was doing.

I reached the top and tried the door, it was locked. I growled and lifted my leg to kick it. I t opened and I ended up knocking out the officer standing guard. I closed the door behind me and watched below silently.

They were placing the noose around his neck. Jack looked calm, his eyes wandering every so once and a while as if trying to look for me. I frowned. I need the opportune moment to set Jack free. I reloaded the gun in my hand. I forgot to do this back at the house, but I gave me time to think of what I was going to tell jack after I had freed him.

The drum count began. I stood up straight it had gotten windy, blowing my curls which way and that. I aimed and the executioner reached for the lever. I couldn't miss. He pulled, I fired. The rope around Jack's neck snapped in two and he fell to the ground. The sound of the gun rand out through the silenced crowd.

Jack looked up to where I was, wedding dress and all, and smiled. I smiled back and nodded my head. The door behind me busted open. My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

"Will!" I rejoiced as he threw me a sword. He nodded and we both turned to the sound of running. I looked at the rope that led down to the gallows where Jack was fighting off the soldiers that were trying to get to him.

I ran to the rope, cutting it as I grabbed. I swung down to the gallows and landed on my feet. I was on the edge of falling into the hole. I fell forward and felt Jack's arms catch me. I looked at him and he grinned. He put me down and I lifted my sword and grinned. The men before us only laughed. Jack looked at me and shrugged.

"You don't really think we're going to be scared of you, now?" One of the officers asked as he calmed himself down. He had a point. I was wearing a wedding dress.

"He has a point," I told Jack motioning towards the large wedding gown I was wearing. He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Maybe you should remove it," he suggested causing my eyes to go wide. He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and went to stand behind Jack. I grumbled and untied the bodice. It surprised me that none of the officers had even thought about attacking. The dress fell off my body, leaving me in my corset and petticoat. I stepped out from behind Jack. This only made this situation worse. I looked at Jack and glared. He grinned and looked me over. I socked him in the arm and turned back to the Navy dogs watching me.

"Are you going to do something or do I have to?" I asked, they shook their heads and came closer slowly. I sighed and Jack just grabbed my hand and ran. "What the hell, Jack." I yelled at him as he ducked behind a stack of boxes of gunpowder.

"Well, it seems dear old Commodore realized you were a part of all this," he said peaking out from behind the boxes. I rolled my eyes and peaked out as well. The commodore was yelling at the men in front of him to find and arrest me and Jack. I sighed and leaned against the boxes.

"Lass, I believe there is something I've been meaning to tell you for some ti-" He was cut off by gun fire. We shot up and looked around us. I pulled out my sword and started defending my self. I kicked an officer off the fort and he fell into the water below.

"What was that you were saying Jack?" I asked, as I shoved another officer off with my sword. Jack punched an officer and turned to me.

"What can I say? I love ye, lass," he said. I threw one more officer as he said that. I stood up straighter and looked at him. I began to breathe heavier and I just stared at him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, punching the officer standing behind me.

"Ye know lass, I was hoping you'd say something in return," he said and looked down at me. I didn't get a chance to answer, instead he leaned down and kissed me. When he broke the kiss I smiled.

"I love you…" I whispered as he stared down at me. He smiled but it faded as the sound of guns interrupted us. I turned to look around me. Jack's arm tightened around my waist. By now, I had almost forgotten that I was only in a corset and petticoat, so it must've looked really wrong. The commodore pushed his way through the men and stared at me.

"I'm very disappointed in you , Allison." He said, looking glum. He was clutching on to my wedding dress.

"You can't win me, commodore," I said clutching on to Jack's shirt. He sighed and pulled a small pistol.

"They way I see it Allison, I've already won." He aimed at Jack and glared. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't Commodore," I pleaded, clutching on to Jack even tighter. Jack was silent through this whole thing. The commodore shook his head.

"You need to move, Allison…" I moved from Jack's arms and stood in front of him.

"Over my dead body…" I said in return.

"That can be arranged." One of the officers fired and the bullet him in the arm. The fall to the floor was slow and it gave me time to think. This past journey had been a bullet. Small and round, but painful. It hurt me, both physically and mentally.

I felt Jack catch me before I hit the ground and I clutched my arm in pain. He sat with me on the ground and I listened to my surroundings. The commodore was yelling at that officer and there were a lot of people running to where we were.

"Lass…get up…you're fine….it missed you…" He sounded annoyed, my eyes snapped open and I looked at my arm. The bullet only scratched me. It was deep but it was just a scratch.

"What the…" I said sitting up. Jack helped me off the ground. I grabbed my dress from the commodore's grip and looked at him as he turned around. Jack cleared his throat and moved forward.

"Well gentleman, you will always remember t his as the day you almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" He grabbed and picked my up running to the edge of the fort.

"Jack…what are you doing!" He jumped off the edge and into the water below. He hit and I struggled to get to the surface.

"You ruined this dress!" I yelled at him as we swam to the ship that was waiting for us with Will and Elizabeth and board.

* * *

**A/n: Well…it's over…yes the ending kind of sucked…but there will be an epilogue! I promise… please review…I enjoyed writing this story and maybe perhaps there will be a sequel…**

**-Silent Remedy -**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

It surprised me that even Will and Elizabeth would sink to new levels and commendere a ship. I didn't care; it just surprised me that's all. This whole thing surprised me, really. I had gone through so much in just a mater of….oh I don't know. It wasn't very long though.

I looked to the helm. Jack was arguing with Will about how to steer a ship. I smiled. He was a child at heart really; it made me wonder why I loved him, but it wasn't that hard to figure out why. Who couldn't love Captain Jack Sparrow? I giggled as Jack slapped Will's hand away from the wheel.

Eilzabeth was just watching, trying her best not to laugh. I sighed and moved from where I was standing on the other side of the ship. I walked slowly to the helm and placed a hand on Jack.

"Would you like to apologize to Will for hitting him?" I asked, watching as Elizabeth burst out laughing. Jack only smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't apologize…." He said before walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not, Captain…?" I asked turning around and watching him look at me.

"That hurt lass, really it did."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to," I mocked, raising an eyebrow as he clucthed his chest in fake pain. I shook my head and turned back to the Turners. Elizabeth was smiling sweetly, like always. I sighed, we had set sail towards Tortuga in hopes of picking up a crew. Sadly, for Jack, this wasn't the Pearl.

"What are we going to do after we pick up a crew?" Will asked, looking at Jack who had come back with a few rum bottles. I giggled.

"I have no clue," he answered. My eyes widened. He wasn't going after the Pearl.

"What? Your not going after the Pearl?" Will and Elizabeth said in unison, eyes wide. Jack shrugged and took a swig of the rum he was holding.

"Whats the point?" He said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jack?" I asked, walking over to him and folding my arms.

"He's in my cabin, would you like to go see?" He said suggestivly putting his arm around my waist.

"I'm not sure I like your intentions…." He laughed and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"So, my plan is to just sail and maybe go treasure hunting!" He said after a moment of silence. I shook my head.

" I say, after picking up a crew in tortuga, we get that compass of yours and get your damn ship back!" I smiled, and he looked at me as if I were crazy. He looked to Will who shrugged.

"It's an adventure, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, I suppose you're right. Why the hell not?" He agreed after a moment and smiled down at me. I patted his chest and moved from his arms.

"That a boy. You didn't really think that we'd believe you about not wanting your ship back, did you?" I moved to sit on the stairs and looked at everybody surrounding me. This was going to be an interesting journey. I'm not sure how the Crew of the Black Pearl would react when all four of us and what ever crew we could pick up, just showed up out of no where, but I'm sure we could negotiate the return of Jack's ship. I smiled and watched as everybody looked at the upcoming port of Tortuga. I jumped up and tucked a gun into my breeches.

**A/n: That was my sorry excuse for an Epilogue….really…it was aweful. Lol. Well…I'm going to go start a sequel… yay! Hopefully I'll have that posted soon….Bye. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**-Silent Remedy-**


End file.
